


The Angel's Baby

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Cas, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Love, Nephilim, Pregnancy, Protective Castiel, Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancy, cas is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and the reader are soul mates but the reader is scared to tell Cas she's pregnant with their child. Will you tell him or hide it?</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel's Baby

“Hey sis what’s up?” Dean asks as you walk out of the motel bathroom holding the stick behind your back. Sam looks up and smiles at you but his face drops as he look at you worried face. Dean too has a frown on his face.

“I have to tell you something but I need you guys to ward this place from Cas first.” Your voice barely above a whisper. Dean and Sam share a confused look but none the less ward the motel room from Cas.

“Ok spill it kid. Why did you make us ward this place from prince charming?” Dean grunts at you. You take a deep breathe and set the pregnancy test on the table. Dean and Sam look up at you in shock.

“Are you serious? Your pregnant?” Sam asks and you nod your head.

“That’s the fifth test I’ve taken. I’m pretty sure guys. You can’t tell Cas ok? I don’t want him to know I’m warding myself from Cas and when we get back I’m warding my bedroom from him. He can’t know. I won’t give up this baby but I don’t want Cas to know he would be furious with me. Please let’s keep this between us.” You plead with your brothers and you turn on the puppy eyes. Sam lets out a sigh.

“Are you positive this is what you want, Y/N?” Sam asks you. You nod your head and you know Sam is on your side. “Alright then I guess we’ll help you ward your room and bathroom from Cas. We can’t ward the whole bunker from him but we’ll make sure he’s not around when you need food and such.” 

“SAM! We can’t keep this from him. It’s his kid to. Y/N, c’mon sweetheart you know Cas won’t be mad he loves you more than anything he’ll keep you and the baby safe. Plus your soulmates so he’s allowed to have kids with you. Chuck will help too you know how much he loves you. Chuck and Lucifer would never have made up if not for you or Chuck and Amara. Chuck would love to know he has a grandchild.” Dean makes good points but you shake your head you don’t care you know Cas will be mad at you. You know Cas will leave you or kill the baby. Your baby. He can’t have his nephilim running around after Chuck put him and Lucifer in charge of the angels what kind of example is that?

“No Dean. My decision is final, you aren’t allowed to tell Cas or anyone else for that matter.” You know it’s not fair to make them keep a big secret like this from their best friend but it’s for your good as well as Cas’s.

“Fine but don’t be surprised if he already knows. I bet Chuck knows.” Dean says shrugging his shoulders.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eight Weeks later

 

‘Where the fuck is she?” You hear Cas yell at Sam and Dean. You have been to see the doctor and found out you are twelve weeks along. Dean and Sam were covering for you and Chuck had known you were pregnant but kept it to himself as you had asked.

“Look man she doesn’t want to be with you anymore ok?” Dean said you could hear the pain in his voice.

“Why can’t she tell me herself? Why did you ward her from me?” Cas asks and you can feel his desperation and pain. You can’t take it anymore you’ve felt this and worse these last couple weeks and you knew that you had to tell him. You were starting to show given that you were entering your second trimester. You walk into the library slowly and quietly.

“Cas I’m so sorry please don’t hate me.” You burst into tears and Cas looks confused but runs over to you and pulls you into his arms.

“Baby girl where have you been? I was so worried. Wait, somethings different.” Cas looks at you with an unreadable expression.

“I’m pregnant Cas.” You sob waiting for the rejection to come.

“We’re pregnant? I’m gonna be a dad!” Cas exclaims picking you up and spinning you around. “Whooo!” Cas sets you down gently. “Baby why would you keep this from me?”

“I thought you would be mad I thought you would leave me.” You whisper looking down.

“Why would you think that love?” Cas asks as he puts a hand under your chin forcing you to look at him.

“Because our child would be half human and half angel and that’s strictly forbidden. I thought you would get mad and blame me.” You whispered tears welling up in your eyes.

“Don’t cry please. It’s only if you have a child with someone other than your soulmate. Our child will be safe I promise baby.” Cas says as he pulls you into a hug. You nuzzle your face into his trench coat.

“Do not EVER do that again though. I need to be able to find you, Y/N.” Cas’s face turns serious as he holds onto you tighter as though you could slip away at any moment.

“I love you Cas.” You sob into his collar.

“I love you too baby. I love both of you.” He says as he places a hand on your growing belly. “I was so scared you didn’t love me anymore.” 

“I could never stop loving you Castiel.” You say as you pull him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


End file.
